Hot springs mayhem
by RainbowVampire
Summary: here's what happens when naruto and the gang go to a hotsprings on vacation. Before reading this you might want to read my preciouse one!


HOT SPRINGS MAYHEM  
warning: Mushey ness! And mushy nick names!NOTE: Takaya- Kakashi's daughter, origional chracter

"Good work!" Tsunade told a half asleep squad 7, who had just returned from a long mission. "What's our next mission?" asked Kakashi with a yawn of exaustion. "What's the matter, Kakashi, are you tired?" Tsunade teased. " Anyway, you guys are a wreak and you've worked hard, so I'm giving you a vacation." She said, handing Kakashi 6 passes " This is 6 passes to the hot springs in the water country, there are two extra tickets, Kakashi so you can take Kurenai and Takaya with you.You'll stay for a week." The next day, the 6 of them were all packed and set off for water country. They got there mid after noon. Everyone ran around claiming rooms, but it was hard because thaey only got 3 rooms. After Kakashi had, had enough of their arguing, he took control. "Scince you can't decide, I'm deciding for you. Sakura-, Takaya-, you two share a room. Naruto and Sasuke, you share room and Kurenai and myself will share." He declaired. "What, Sensei, I'm not sharing a room with an emo slug like Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. "Naruto, deal with it, It's only for a week." Kakashi said. "I'm not emo, dobe!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto. "Like Hell, you aren't!" "I'm not emo, Baka!" "Sasuke's not Emo!" Takaya and Sakura added. "Naruto, baka he's not emo!" "Yes he is!" "No he's not!" "That's enough!" Kakashi said in a deeper voice than his voice normally is, they could tell they were in trouble. "Stop fighting, you four go and get unpacked, then do off wherever you want , but meet here at 5:00, got that?" He assked. "Yes!" They all responed. Kakashi was kinda scary when he was mad. Every one set off to unpack then the kids set off to the pool(yes, there's a regular pool there) "So, honey bunny, what do you want to do?" "Well, why don't we go to the hot springs, beef cake?" Kurenai asked. "Sounds good to me!" He answered. Meanwhile... " Maybe we'll see Kakashi-Sensei without his mask!" Naruto exclaimed. " Very unlikely!" Sasuke said "Takaya, What does your father look like without his mask on?" Sakura asked. "Well, hansome, I guess, he looks mutch younger, too, I'll show you a picture when we get back to our room." she said. "Now you've made me excited, now I want to see even more!" Kakashi and Kurenai undressed and wrapped towels around themselves, making their way to the hot spring. When they got in Kurenai started eying Kakashi. "You're sooo buff!" She said hapilly running her hand down her boy friend's sculpted shest. "Your sexy abs."She ran her hand down, and..." "uh, hon!" Kakashi exclaimed. "Gomen, sweetie!" She answered. "What about you, with your big, beautiful breasts." He licked her cleavage. "You sexy stomace. He licked her tummy. And... he said running his hands down. "Someone's fiesty!" She said. "Gomen." Kakashi responded. Then the couple started making out. "Oh, It's 5:00, we'd better get going!" Takaya exclaimed. The kids walked by the hot springs to see Kakashi without his mask kissing Kurenai. "Holy shit, Dad!" Takaya exclaimed. Kakashi looked at them, his face bright red. Sakura looked like she was about to faint. "Sensei, you're sooo hansome!" She said. Kakashi quickly covered his face. The day that they were going to leave, Sakura was waiting for Sasuke to get out of the shower so that she could use it. Sakura found an opening to look through. Sasuke,your ass is soo hot! she thought. Wow,your thing is huge! and your mucles Sakura heard the water stop and Kakashi got out, she turned as red as Kurenai's eyes. fuck, It's Kakashi- Sensei! "K.. K.. Kakashi- sensei, where's Sasuke?" She asked. "In the shower over there." Shit! He said pointing to the shower next to his. When they finally got back to Konoha, they had to see Tsunade. "soo, how was your vacation?" She asked. Everyone blushed. "Interesting." Kakashi answered.

Thankies . Please review!


End file.
